Something Blue
by ShyAnon
Summary: In which Lady wears a dress and Dante regrets it. Oneshot!


**Good evening ladies and hopefully some gentlemen as well. Always wondered if any guys liked my stuff? Sometimes it's so hard to tell by screen names alone...lol That would be nifty if even one guy read my stuff and liked it. :D**

**So I have worked out the next chapter of BIO and my beta promised to look it over for me tomorrow, so that should be the next update. In my downtime I got the idea for this and couldn't contain it. It's a short one shot, so writing it didn't take time away from writing my other stuff. Plus I really wanted more Dante and Lady interaction...lol**

**So enjoy my craziness. :D R&R if you want.**

* * *

**...Something Blue**

"You have to come out sometime!" Dante chuckled as he watched the side office door eagerly.

"Shut it or I'll shoot you!" Lady growled from the other side of it.

Dante laughed as he leaned further back in his chair, smugly putting his hands behind his head with a keen eye on that door.

"It can't be that bad," he offered playfully.

"Then why don't you wear it!"

"Because I wasn't asked to be part of the bridal party." Dante mused towards the door with a twinkle in his eyes.

Two years ago she and Dante had saved a sweet young thing from becoming demon chow. While Dante brushed the girl off, Lady had gone to check on her after and somehow had developed a close friendship with her. So it was inevitable that one day...

"Lady... I have some news." Angie had said barely able to contain the joy in her face.

"Watch it, she's gonna start crying." Dante had laughed as the girls eyes squinted so tightly in a smile they looked close to watering over. Lady had shot him a glare.

"I'm getting married...," the girl said in such a voice of euphoria that Dante made a mock sighing noise as he leaned back in his chair. Lady had shot the leg out from under it and sent Dante falling backwards. "Say you'll be my maid of honor! I wouldn't be alive, or have met him if it wasn't for you."

Lady had looked seriously perplexed at this offer. She was the type who avoided such things like an infectious disease, and yet she couldn't seem to refuse her friend who was looking so radiantly happy.

So now here they were... Dante had come in to find tissue paper and a big pink box dismantled on his couch. He tried to go into his side office to find the door locked.

"Don't come in here!" Lady shrieked.

"What are you doing in my office?"

"N-nothing. Go away..." she snapped then began to mumble to herself. "Damn, stupid thing... Should've never agreed. DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! COME OFF ALREADY!"

"Lady?"

"FUCK OFF DANTE!" She seemed to scream at him.

So he'd backed off, went to sit at his desk and just waited. He'd examined the box and seemed to recall that Lady was supposed to get her bride's maids dress from the store named on it. He'd put it all together and knew she was trying it on in the only room in the shop that had a locked door.

_I have to get it sent to a physical address, and I'm between hotels right now._

So apparently it arrived, and he guessed she had been trying it on when he came home. Question was what exactly she was doing in his office after 20 minutes of waiting passed by.

He found a bridal mag on his desk, no doubt left behind by Angie and decided to occupy himself by drawing mustache's on all the brides within. Give all the flowers girl's devil horns, and every groom's men... a package. As he was putting a word bubble above a ring bearer the door suddenly creaked open a bit.

"Dante?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help with something." Lady said in a low voice, not having opened the door to actually see her yet.

"What would that be?" He asked without looking up from his artwork. _The priest in that picture could use a set of devil horns and a forked tongue. _He mused to himself with a stifled laugh.

"I'm coming out. But I'm telling you now I'm armed and I WILL kill you if you laugh at me." Her voice seemed to bite out at him.

He barely paid attention as the door began to open. It wasn't until he heard the unmistakable sound of _heels _walking on wood that he finally looked up.

Lady appeared from the doorway, making a light rustling noise with each step as the dress she wore moved with her body. Dante stared stupidly at her.

She came to stop just before the desk and Dante saw she was wearing a whitish-pink dress. It was strapless, but the skirt billowed out to reach down to mid calf. The fabric itself was very soft, almost layered with the top layer flowing seamlessly with her movements. The only vibrant color on it was two pink flowers he could not identify because... let's face it guys don't really know flowers. They could've been carnations... or fat roses... or something. Just below the bust, but above her stomach was a silken rose blush ribbon tied around her, accentuating her beautiful figure in a pale glow.

As his eyes moved up he finally found her hard set face that looked pissed off, yet she was blushing at his stare. He also noticed that embedded in her raven locks to one side was a pink flower made of the same material as the dress.

Lady... was breathtaking. He'd admired her fine body in her combat clothes plenty of times, but somehow seeing her in something so obviously feminine made him smile adoringly at her.

"It's stuck," she growled as she crossed her white arms under her bust and glared to the side. "I'm afraid I'll rip it."

Dante stood and walked over to stand near to her.

"You look..."

"Shut it," she growled cutting him off as she put a hand up. She turned to the side and lifted her arm. "Unzip it, and if you so much as fray the fabric I'm going to kill you."

"And get blood on your pretty dress?" He mused.

"Just DO it already! I want out of this thing before anyone else sees me in it!"

He smiled at the face that would not look at him as she continued to stand with her arm up. He could see the deep blush that matched the ribbon of her dress on her cheeks, neck, and even collar.

He stepped closer to her. Maybe a little closer than was necessary till the front of his hip touched the side of hers. He lifted one hand to push her arm up further, as if to get better lighting but the truth was he wanted to touch her bare arm. He doubted he'd ever get such a rare opportunity considering Lady always wore clothing that covered them.

"You should wear dresses more often," he said as he let his fingers trail down once her arm was high enough to the top of the zipper. _Did she just shiver? _He grinned, and leaned in a bit closer. She huffed.

"Just hurry up already."

Dante chuckled as he began pulling at the zipper, prolonging the moment when he would wedge it free and have to let Lady go. He moved one hand to grasp the front of the dress, just close enough under the swell of her breast to make her feel it but not so much to make it seem like that was what he was aiming for. He used the leverage of his hold both to work the zipper and increase the blush in her cheeks which had spread to her shoulders.

He felt a twinge of disappointment when the zipper came easily down for him, because it meant that in moments she'd lock herself in his study and he'd never get to see her look this lovely ever again. It saddened him. Then again, if she were so protective of the dress, would she really shoot him if he tried anything? Human blood was a bitch enough to get out, but he had demonic blood as well flowing through his veins. Even so.... it would be worth it.

He pulled the zipper down gently and eyed the creamy skin that blossomed before him until he saw the waistband of her underwear at her hip.

"Thank you." Lady said pulling herself from him and heading for the office door. In her haste the delicate flower loosened itself from her hair and fell.

"Wait." Dante said and somehow it made her freeze. He bent over and took the manufactured flower into his hand before walking and standing in front of her. "You dropped this."

Dante leaned forward and touched her hair, lifting the small clip back to where it had been moments before. Lady kept her eyes to the floor, her arms crossed over her stomach to keep the unzipped dress closed at the side.

"Thanks," she said uncomfortably as she looked up at him.

"Promise me two things." He said quietly as he stared down at her. He saw her swallow slightly and internally grinned. "Firstly, if any man comes onto you. Knee him twice as hard for me."

"Well, duh." Lady snorted a little too anxiously, as if trying to break the tense mood Dante was purposely crafting around them.

"Secondly... I've heard tradition that new brides require four things. Something old, something knew, something borrowed and something blue." He continued as he lightly tilted her head upwards to look at him. "Borrow this to the bride for me will ya?"

He pressed his lips down on hers and could feel her body tense as he pulled her against him. He knew he'd have hell to pay for this, but it was her fault. He was perfectly happy at friendly flirting until he saw that she could be every bit as beautiful and cute as any other woman. She had finally lived up to the name he'd given her. _My beautiful Lady..._

Her balled hands pushed at his shoulders, but slowly seemed to weaken as he only pulled her closer, kissing her deeper and crushing her body to his possessively. When she calmed down he reluctantly released her, fully expecting a slap or a gunshot wound to the face. Instead she put her hands on her hips.

"You could've wrinkled my dress!" She snapped at him short breathed.

"I could've also stuck my hand in the opening of your dress." He mused down at her raging, yet small form. "But I have to behave like a gentleman in the presence of a Lady."

"Is that so?" She asked dangerously. He nodded. "Then do this Lady one favor..."

_Here it comes... _Any second now he'd be flat on his back.

Instead Lady moved closer to him, bringing her face so close she had to look at each part of his face individually to get all of him in her vision. Her mouth came dangerously close to his and it surprised him at her sudden boldness as she rested her forearms on his shoulders, fingers intertwining behind his neck.

"Anything..." he whispered as he turned and grazed his mouth against her arm. His face turned back to her and he leaned in to taste those sweet lips again until she spoke.

"She has something borrowed... how about something blue?" Lady whispered at a hairsbreadth from his lips.

"Blue?" He said huskily.

"Blue." She repeated as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and lifted her knee to pulverize his groin. He swore he heard his nuts breaking into four.

"B-bitch..." He growled as he went down to the floor, his hands sliding down the soft fabric of her dress as he went, before he was on his knees with his forehead pressing to the wood.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lady walk towards his office, letting the skirt twirl around her like a young girl with a new party dress.

"I think I like this dress. Not just pretty, but practical...," she mused as she struck a mock pose before shutting the door, leaving Dante to wish he never saw Lady in a dress again.


End file.
